


Unexpected

by Typewriter15



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter15/pseuds/Typewriter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random E&R fic I decided to do. This fic is actually a crack fic based on a confession during the abduction scene. Raoul confesses the 'unexpected' during Christine's abduction. SLASH. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Raoul couldn't believe it. The concept was absurd to him, but had hit him forcefully nonetheless the moment Christine had been kidnapped. Countless feelings were waging a battle inside of him. Of those he could name were hatred, fear, anger, apprehension and most shockingly…desire. God the feeling that arose inside him when the phantom – No, Erik he corrected himself, had been caught in a seductively passionate duet with his fiancé. But it wasn't desire that he felt for his fiancé due to her provocative gestures like many would expect. No it was desire for the man that was singing to her. Merde! His fiancé was being seduced by his rival and all he could think about was what it would be like to be in her place!

Raoul knew this was wrong. He should hate him! He should envy him for taking HIS fiancé! But Raoul found despite his attempts that he could not. His feelings for Erik had been gradually growing, and had increased a great deal after the discussion of Erik's past with Madame Giry. His story was so heartbreakingly sad and Raoul felt the utmost pity for this man who endured so much pain and cruelty in his life. Raoul found that during his attempts to protect Christine, he found himself admiring everything about the man; his beauty, his intelligence, his determination and his talents, and he slowly started to realize that his feelings for Christine were starting to reveal themselves as those that exist between siblings. This revelation had caused a lot of inner conflict in Raoul's head, even to the point of making him terribly ill, yet eventually overcame it, deciding that he could not be responsible for his feelings, and deciding that he did indeed want the man with every fiber of his being. He still loved Christine like a sister, she was his precious childhood friend, and her safety was important to him, which is why he was currently approaching the gates to Erik's lair in order to tell Erik and Christine the truth. His only fear was how Erik would react.

The idea sounded preposterous. Telling the man who loves your fiancé, whose affections you have been recently quarreling over that you are no longer interested, but are interested in them instead. Raoul laughed derisively to himself. Erik would probably think he was lying or making up something in order to distract him and get Christine back. Or worse he might think he was mad and kill him on the spot.

Raoul sighed. There was no time like the present. If he wanted Erik, he had to risk it and tell both Erik and Christine the truth. That he wanted to break off his engagement with Christine; and most of all court the man if he allowed it. Raoul swallowed nervously, a slight tremble of apprehension washing over his body. He was at the gate.

Christine gazed hatefully at the man before her. He had caused nothing but trouble in her life, and now he had kidnapped her; had taken her away from the world of light and away from the man she loved. She was terrified and she used all of her strength in an attempt to contain it. She had no intention of giving into his desires or threats; for she knew that her beloved, her Raoul would come and save her. Then she could finally be rid off this monster and marry the one whom she loved.

Erik gazed at her intensely; enraged and pained from her previous words that had struck him with the force of a thousand knives. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies. So it was true that she thought him a monster? After all this time of teaching her, tending to her developing abilities, and sharing things with her that he had never shared with any other human being, she still felt nothing for him.

Erik heart clenched sharply. He had poured his heart and soul out for this girl, and all she had done was throw it all back in his face. She had betrayed him in the worst possible way. By pulling his mask off in front of the entire audience and agreeing to have him killed. He had watched over her and guided her since she was a child, and he had made her a star like she had always wanted. But none of this meant anything now, for he now knew that she hated him. Yet he could not bring himself to hate her, and the smallest amount of hope that she could love him in time stayed with him, which was why he couldn't give her up, even if it meant forcing her to stay with him. He was about to retort and lay down an ultimatum when he sensed someone's presence. Immediately, rage filled him and it was with a snarl, he turned and met the eyes of the Viscount De Chagny.

As soon as those gold eyes met his, Raoul felt his body grow hot. He felt like his body temperature had raised a few degrees, and his face flushed. It felt exhilarating. The only other time that this had happen was when they had been engaged in battle in the graveyard, but it was too a lesser extent since his feelings weren't as strong. He continued to hold his gaze intensely, and he was sure that his eyes spoke freely of his desire. Whether or not Erik would understand was a different matter. Some part of him hoped he would, but another part of him said that it would be overlooked because of their animosity towards each other.

Erik may not have understood, but he did notice that the glance was different to those that he had normally received from the Viscount before. He was confused as to why this change had occurred and even more confused as to why he continued to keep his gaze and fail to acknowledge Christine. The thought of Christine snapped him out of his confusion, and the rage was back with a vengeance. "Welcome Viscount" he drawled mockingly. "As you can see Christine is not harmed. Therefore she doesn't need you here" he spat heatedly.

Erik's tone had hurt slightly, however Raoul kept his gaze coolly. "I am aware of that Erik. I know that you wouldn't hurt her. However, she relies on me for her wellbeing, and it is my job to ensure that she feels safe" he added truthfully, briefly glancing at Christine as he said this, who was looking at him perplexedly, but then smiled soon after he had acknowledged her.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that name? And what makes you think that we are on a first name basis" he said angrily. Raoul stepped forward until he was about half a meter away from him. "Madame Giry, Erik. She told me everything. As for the first name basis issue, you can call me Raoul" he said intensely, his eyes boring into Erik's.

Christine by this stage was very confused. Firstly, she had not known the phantom's name and to hear Raoul say it had shocked her. Secondly, his failure to acknowledge her or ask her if she was alright disturbed her. And thirdly, Raoul's first name basis invitation to 'Erik' was staggering. It was as if Raoul had extended his friendship to Erik which was an outrageous concept in itself. Why was he acting like this? What was wrong with him? "Raoul…?" Christine asked uncertainly, slowly moving over to stand at his side.

Raoul turned to acknowledge her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Christine. I truly am glad you're alright. I know this all sounds absurd to you, but it will all make sense once I tell you and Erik the truth" he stated gently.

Erik was momentarily stunned to hear Raoul offer him a truce if that was what it really was. Never in his life would he have imagined this, and for it to have occurred so suddenly was just unbelievable. Raoul's next words about some confession claimed his curiosity, and he temporarily forgot he was fighting him for the woman across from him.

Raoul took a deep breath and exhaled. "Christine…Erik…" he began, while looking at each person in accordance. "What I am going to say will sound impossible, and some of it will be painful. But I implore you to understand that I sincerely mean what I am going to say and that I am deeply sorry if it hurts" he said truthfully, as he grabbed Christine's hands in a comforting gesture and in a way to make her realize that he was sorry for what he was about to tell her.

"Christine…I-You are very dear to me. You are my childhood friend and probably the closest being to me on this Earth. When I saw you again my heart was filled with the affection I had for you as a child, and I wanted to be in your presence again. Your company these past few months has made me the happiest that I have been in a long time, and when I realized you were in danger I-I wanted to protect you. However, my feelings became confused in the clash between the desire to relive the old days with you and my desire to protect you. I said that I love you and I very much do, but not in the way that you and I took it to mean. My love for you is more like the love that I would have for a sister. The engagement was a mistake. I am truly sorry. Christine, please forgive me". He said pleadingly, his blue eyes searching hers.

Erik's eyes were wide and unbelieving. His feelings were in disarray. He and Raoul had fought so hard over Christine's affection and in the end it was nothing to begin with. It was just a falsity. New hope spread throughout his body at the prospect that now Christine was free of the viscount; that she might choose him after all.

Christine's eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. It took her a moment before silent tears started streaming down her face, and she reached forward to grasp his sleeve desperately. "R-Raoul tell me you're lying…" she whimpered, tears dropping and making ripples in the water. Raoul regarded her guiltily. "I'm sorry Christine. I'm afraid it's true" he said painfully.

Christine made another whimpering sound, before she averted her eyes and collapsed in the water and sobbed. Raoul's heart clenched. "Christine…" he said uneasily, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, not completely sure as to what to do. Christine bolted upright before ripping her shoulder out of his grasp. "No! Stay away from me!" she choked, eyes glaring at him.

"Christine…" he trailed.

But it had no effect, as she trudged through the water to the steps and continued to sob.

"Christine!" Erik called painfully, his heart hurting to see the one he loved so saddened. There was no response from Christine, and Erik turned to glare at Raoul. "Why did you do that!?" he growled, not sure as to why he was angry at the prospect of Raoul turning her away, when he wanted Christine for himself. Raoul turned to glance at Erik sadly. "Because I owed her the truth." He said honestly. "And now I owe you the truth." He continued.

Erik's eyes narrowed before he glared once more. "You owe me nothing Viscount!" he snarled. Raoul sighed. "It's Raoul" he corrected, almost in a tiresome manner. Erik's eyes widened a fraction, before his gaze hardened once more.

Raoul knew it was the time to tell him, yet all the apprehension and feelings came rushing back to him now that he was about to deal with the issue of their 'relationship'. His emotions ran rampant, one after the other. He blushed, followed by a feeling of arousal and then dread filled his stomach making him feel sick to the core. It was his ultimate fear, and the most painful prospect, rejection. It almost stopped him from telling him. Almost.

"Erik, I-" he began, but he stopped, and averted his eyes as he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. His fingers were sweaty, and he felt his body give a slight shudder. Be brave! You're a Chagny for God's sake he thought to himself, dismayed by his own timidity. I can do this! He thought optimistically. Filled by a feeling of new determination he raised his head to meet Erik's gaze intensely.

"Erik…Now I know that this is probably the most unlikely thing that you would ever expect, and it will probably even sound crazy, but I want you to know that what I am going to say is sincere, and that I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I- Ever since I got involved in this whole phantom of the opera scandal, I've had to watch you, hear about you, study you, know you. Everything revolved around YOU! And rather than disdaining you and focusing my efforts on catching you, I began to admire you. I admire your talent, your intelligence, your strength, your dedication and your bravery. Unlike so many others, I don't find you hideous or monstrous; I truly think you're beautiful. I- Erik…I've fallen in love you" Raoul confessed ardently, his eyes twinkling with affection and passion.

Erik's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was agape. His body was shaking and tears started leaking from his eyes. "Well done Viscount. This is one hell of a well thought up joke. An odd albeit sick joke. But you know what!? It worked! Now take her and GET OUT!" Erik shouted, tears now flowing from his eyes and pelting the water as made his way to his room and past Christine who was staring at everyone in the room open-mouthed like a fish.

Immediately Raoul called his name and sprinted after him. "Erik, wait!" he called desperately, easily catching up to him. "Erik…" Raoul said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. Erik jumped, and a fist was flung backwards missing Raoul's head by about an inch. A few more punches were thrown, which Raoul barely dodged. Raoul quickly moved forward in an attempt to restrain him, but quickly lost his balance as Erik growled and resisted with all of his strength. They were both thrown to the floor as Raoul brought Erik to the floor with him as he fell, Raoul falling on top of his chest.

Both were breathing heavily, Erik finding it more difficult because of the weight on his chest. Catching his breath, Raoul looked into Erik's amber eyes before his breath escaped him once more. Erik's eyes were staring straight back at him, though with a more infuriated expression. Raoul didn't take any notice of this as he was entranced by his gaze, his body feeling warm by their contact. "Beautiful…" Raoul whispered, before leaning forward and touching Erik's lips with his own. Erik's body went rigid with shock, too startled to respond. Raoul's tongue gently licked Erik's lips, and Erik gasped before Raoul plunged his tongue into his mouth. A light mewl of delight sounded from Erik, and he found himself responding tenderly to Raoul's tongue's caresses. Air finally broke them apart, and Raoul leaned back to look at Erik with a smile.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked grinning, a slight teasing in his tone. Erik regarded him doubtfully at first before he slowly nodded. Raoul grinned even more, the smile threatening to go off the contours of his face as he stood and offered Erik a hand. Erik took it firmly, allowing himself to be pulled up…into the viscount's chest. "Erik there is one more thing I must ask you." Raoul began looking him seriously in the eyes. Erik raised his eyebrows.

"Will you allow me to court you?" Raoul asked hopefully, giving him a slight smile. Erik's eyebrows again rose in surprise. This was all happening so fast. There was too much for him to handle. He had loved Christine. Damn it! He still loved Christine! Or did he? But Christine had not loved him, but Raoul, who no longer loved her, but loved him instead? That was certainly the most unexpected circumstance, but was it unwanted too? Erik could tell that the visco- Raoul truly had feelings for him, but could Erik have feelings for him back? Didn't ha hate him for taking Christine's affection away?

Erik remained silent, sorting through his raging emotions and Raoul took this as a sign of rejection. I should have known. He hates me remember? The viscount chided, disgusted with himself for even trying. His chest constricted in pain, his heart feeling like it had been stabbed with a dagger. His eyes watered but he would not cry. "I see" he said frostily, before he turned and continued to stride out of the room. "I'll be leaving then."

Just as he was about to walk out of the door frame a pair of arms ever so gently wound around his waist, and hot breath tickled his ear. Raoul shivered. "Stay," Erik murmured into his ear. "Erik?" Raoul questioned. "Shh…" Erik hushed, as he lightly blew in his ears and trailed kisses up his neck. Raoul moaned, wanting to turn around and kiss him senseless but was being restrained by Erik's arms. Raoul was becoming lost in the sensation before a thought alerted him back to reality. He tugged and quickly detached himself to face Erik. "Erik? What about Christine?" Raoul asked worriedly. Erik smiled sadly.

"She knows the way out, but you? You're staying here with me." Raoul laughed and leaned forward to touch Erik's lips once more with his own.


End file.
